


Tiger Lilies

by Gay_and_Screaming



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology
Genre: AU, F/M, Fluff, tattoo parlor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-05
Updated: 2014-12-05
Packaged: 2018-02-28 06:00:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2721404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gay_and_Screaming/pseuds/Gay_and_Screaming
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hades x Persephone - Modern Tattoo Parlor AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tiger Lilies

Like any other day, Hades was in the flower shop.  It was small, and it had been in his family for a few generations, but it paid the bills.  And honestly he liked working there.  There was something about the flowers that calmed him, some kind of high philosophical calling in arranging them by size and colour to bring a smile to someone’s face.  Maybe he romanticized it too much.  He liked to think about young lovers and how flowers could end an argument, start a relationship.  When in reality most stable source of consumption of his flowers was the funeral parlor down the street. It wasn’t a normal day.  It was the day he met Persephone, or rather, stammered in her general direction.

The young woman walked into the flower shop: blazing orange hair, a deep green crop top, and high waisted jean shorts.  She moved with a grace that didn’t seem to fit her short, and somewhat stocky, body.  But the way she did move, the way she glanced at him from over her sunglasses, it made his heart stop.  She was adorable and intimidating all at once.  When he opened his mouth to greet her, nothing came out.

“Hi, I just moved into the shop across the street,” she started.  Well that was good, the empty shop had been an eye-sore for three months.  He wanted to say that, but again, couldn’t get a peep to come out of his throat.

“I wanted to get some flowers to brighten up the place.”  He nodded in agreement, flowers were something he could do, flowers he could understand, pretty women… not so much.  Somehow he pulled his gaze away from her neck, her collar, and her arms: which were covered in intricate tattoo vines, which twisted and turned, and seemed to thrum along with her heart-beat. They were delicate enough to get lost somewhere with her veins on her chest.  

For a moment he left the counter, went into the back room, and came back with tiger lilies, they matched her hair.

“They’re gorgeous,” she said with a grin.  His heart started beating again, and it pushed all of his blood to his face.  “How much?”

Hades found himself shaking his head, and trying desperately to talk.  “N-nothing,” he managed to stammer.  “Think of it as a welcome-to-the-neighborhood gift.”  She lit up, and her grim made him smile too. 

“Thanks so much.” Her face went from ecstatic to horrified in a second and Hades wondered frantically what he had done wrong. “I’m Persephone by the way, sorry. I’m so bad at introductions.”

Better than me, he thought, at least he could talk.  “I’m Hades.  You’re welcome, if you ever need any flowers, feel free to drop by.” He tried to sound casual, but after he said it he realized it sounded like she was only allowed in the flower shop if she was going to buy something.  That wasn’t what he wanted, but he didn’t see a way he could correct himself without sounding like an idiot.

But she laughed, and he held in a sigh of relief.  “If you ever need a tattoo or a piercing,” she started with a smirk. “I’m right across the street.”

She was halfway out the door before he could think of anything witty to say.  He started mentally kicking himself when she entered her shop, and he could no longer see the curly mess of her hair. While he was kicking himself, he rubbed his hands on his shirt to try and get rid of the cold clammy feeling.  After he was done with that, he made a note about the lilies for stock reasons.  And when that was finished, he started planning his first tattoo.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first piece, I tried. I was really surprised that there's a Greek and Roman category on here, but also super happy.


End file.
